


The Hunters Mate

by Trashpanda5629



Category: Jeepers Creepers (2001), Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003)
Genre: Alex is an asshole, Blood and Gore, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone needs therapy after this, F/M, I have issues, Kinda smutty horror, My First AO3 Post, NSFW, Rape, Violence, Work In Progress, im not good at this stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashpanda5629/pseuds/Trashpanda5629
Summary: Rose is out on a camping trip with her family up in the mountains, she has no idea what horrors await her and her two brothers. She must do everything she can to protect the ones she loves even if it means bearing children for the monster himself.
Relationships: Creeper (Jeepers Creepers)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 72





	1. Family camping trip

_Come camping_ , they said. _It will be fun_ , they said. Rose stood watching her parents try to break up a fight between her two younger brothers. They had just arrived at the cabin that their father booked for the next two weeks for a family camping trip, something they did every summer since Rose was 3. When Alex, the middle child who had recently turned 17, had decided that now was the perfect time to start a fight with his baby brother Johnny who was only 13. To make matters worse, the whole fight was over Johnny accidentally bumping into Alex and making the asshole drop his phone.

“Why don't you watch what you're doing, you little twerp!” Alex shouted angrily as his father pushed him back away from Johnny.

Johnny quickly replied, “I said I was sorry Alex! You don't have to be mean, it was an accident!”

“Oh yeah, sure it was, you little shithead.” Alex glared, not believing his younger brother even though it had been true.

His father quickly intervened with a stern tone “Alexander! Watch your mouth.” he stared down at Alex, eyes full of seriousness as if daring Alex to say another word.

Alex only huffed and walked past his dad, glaring down at the ground as he scooped up his bags and stormed off into the cabin. Shortly after, there was a slam of a door that got a sigh from his mother.

She shook her head “What are we going to do with that boy”

“He needs his phone taken away and his ass kicked,” Rose spoke, folding her arms over her chest, staring at the cabin.

“Rose, don't you start either.” Her father looked at her pointing a finger. Rose just rolled her eyes and started grabbing the bags out of the car.

Johnny followed, going for a big bag. It was pretty heavy, but he was determined to take it in with no help. Unfortunately, the moment he pulled it out, he trips stumbling back and dropping the bag. This got a laugh out of his sister and parents. After almost everything was unloaded from the car and taken in, Rose went back out to get the stuff that she left for last. She walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out her backpack, purse, and duffle bag. She set the bags on the ground and shut the trunk door with a sigh.

Something catches Rose’s attention from the corner of her eye. There's something by the trees watching her, but by the time she turns to get a good look at it, it disappears into the trees. She stares at the spot for a moment, trying to figure out what it could have been. An animal, another person, or maybe she was seeing things. Whatever it was, it's gone now.

Rose picks up her things and takes them inside, bypassing her parents and going straight to her room. She closes the door behind her, then plops onto the bed with a sigh, dropping her bags on the floor and laying back. _This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life_.


	2. Things couldn't get worse

Rose finished unpacking her things when she heard a knock on her window, the sun was setting and it would be dark soon. She walked over, looking out it with a raised eyebrow. There was nothing there, she could see the tree line in the distance and that was about it. She moved closer to the window her eyes surveying the surrounding area. 

BAM! 

Johnny and Alex jump out hitting the window hard, making Rose jolt and scream as she stumbled back fast, tripping over her own feet she crashed into the floor breathing heavily.

The boys burst out laughing, Alex hunched over holding his stomach and Johnny pointed at Rose. She got up, glaring and walked over to the window. Opening it, she shouted “You little assholes!”

“You should have seen your face!” Alex snorted, wiping a tear from his eye as he smirked

Johnny smiled “Yeah! It was priceless!”

“I’m gonna kick your asses!” Rose quickly climbed out of her window as both the boys took off running towards the woods. She followed in pursuit, chasing after them as they weaved around trees.

“Scatter!” Alex yelled and both boys ran in two different directions, making Rose have to make a quick decision on which boy to chase after. She quickly turned and chased Johnny, knowing she’d catch him easily since he wasn’t as fast as Alex.

It wasn’t long before Rose was gaining on Johnny, getting close. Johnny was just in arms reach, all she had to do was grab him. She grinned and reached out to grab Johnny, but before she could he turned sharply. It was too late by the time Rose realized that there was a steep hill in front of her, she tripped and fell down it rolling and hitting things on the way down.

Luckily for her, she didn’t get hurt too badly, receiving only a few cuts and bruises. Rose groaned and sat up “Son of a bitch…” She looked up at where she fell before pushing herself up from the ground and dusting herself off. She rubbed her neck, looking around for an easy path to get back up the hill. Not seeing one, Rose began walking through the woods to find a way back to the cabin.

It was getting dark, the sun slowly disappearing behind the mountains, Rose only had a few minutes of daylight left, but she wasn’t worried. She knew where she was going from her past experience, having explored the surrounding area around the cabin many times, and knew all the paths and routes. She also had the flashlight on her phone to help light the way. What she didn’t have was something to protect her if she ran into a wild animal out here, but the chances of her actually running into one were pretty low.

Rose passed by a rock with bright yellow paint on it. She knew she wasn’t far from the cabin, it was just a little way down the path. She sped up her walk, hurrying down the dirt path when the sound of a stick snapping stops her in her tracks. Her head turns in the direction she thought she heard it come from. “ Alex?...Johnny? Is that you?” She got no reply, only silence, it was quiet...too quiet she couldn’t hear the birds or anything. It was unsettling, and she felt uncomfortable like someone was watching her. She stood there a moment longer before slowly stepping forward and continuing her walk.


	3. Not alone

There was the snap of another twig, then the sound of leaves crunching under boots. Was someone out here with her? Maybe it was just her brothers trying to scare her, but Rose had this feeling that this wasn’t the case. Her heart thumped in her chest as whoever it was got closer, and she felt the need to run. Soon she was in a full-on sprint, her legs moving as fast as they could. She ran to the cabin, not looking back even for a split second, afraid she’d see whoever it was that was out there with her. 

Rose stumbled out of the trees quickly catching herself before she tripped, and ran towards the cabin. Her family was outside, her dad starting a fire as her mother set up chairs, and not too far away from them was Alex and Johnny standing there talking. Rose panted as she slowed to a stop by her parents who looked over.

“Rose? Are you okay? What happened to you?” her mother walked over, worry in her voice as she looked her daughter over.

“Those two idiots left me out there! I tripped and fell down a fucking hill!” Rose glared at the two boys angrily. She was shaking and scared, they left her out there by herself. How could they do that?

“We thought you gave up the chase and went off to do your own thing..we didn’t know you fell down a hill.”Alex looked over with a slightly apologetic look.

Johnny added” Yeah... We are sorry sis we had no idea” He looked guilty his eyes full of sadness.

Rose sighed all the anger melting away, she couldn’t stay angry at that face, at least not for long. Though her anger was gone she still felt a sense of fear and despite not wanting to look back she does. She looks towards the tree line where she ran out of as if expecting to see whoever it was out there with her to be right there but it wasn’t, there was nothing there.

Rose brushed off the feeling and sat down in one of the chairs her mother set out, watching her father light the fire. Her mother offered to clean up the cuts but Rose shook her head said that she was fine and would get it later. Everyone sat down in the chairs and relaxed, talking and roasting marshmallows. Rose tried to distract herself but she couldn’t help constantly looking back towards the trees. 

The rest of the night went pretty okay, roses father put out the fire and they all went back inside. Rose took a shower while everyone else got ready for bed, and when she went to bed she had trouble falling asleep, tossing and turning uncomfortably. She laid there staring at the ceiling quietly for the longest time trying to fall asleep, but it wasn’t working, so she took a different approach. She sat up turning the lamp on and grabbing her book from the nightstand next to her bed, opening it and quietly reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be daily updates unless something comes up, thank you for reading and please enjoy.


	4. The Dream

Rose stood on the hill back at her parent’s house on a farm, the same hill she and her brothers would go and play when they were younger. Sitting at the top was a big old willow tree that looked like it would fall over at any moment if you leaned on it wrong. Why was Rose here? Was she dreaming? She had to be, there was no way she could be at her parent’s farm; She and her family were out camping in the mountains. She had to be asleep. Yeah, that was it, she’s dreaming.

“You’re in danger...” A boy’s voice caught Rose’s attention and she turned her head, looking towards it. Standing next to her was a little boy who couldn’t possibly be a little older than her brother Johnny. His hair is dirty blonde, and he wears a white tank top, blue jeans, and a short-sleeved flannel shirt.

“What?” Rose looked confused. She had never met this boy before, but he looked oddly familiar.

He spoke, voice full of fear and desperation “You have to go... HE is coming for you, and won’t let anyone get in his way.. Please take your family and leave.”

“Leave? He? Who is coming for me?” Rose was now becoming worried and more than a bit freaked out.

The boy opens his mouth to say something, but he stops and looks over down the hill. Raising a hand, he points“ ...He’s here…” She looks to where he’s gesturing. Down at the bottom of the hill stands a tall figure wearing a dirty old duster, red T-shirt, black work boots, grey pants, and an old hat.

Rose stared at the figure, unable to see his face. She then looked back at the boy, finding that he had changed. He was bleeding from his head, his shirt torn and blood stained his tank top. Rose felt sick to her stomach as she stared at the boy in horror, she didn’t understand what was going on but she didn’t get long to think on it. The boy looked at her then to the right of her slightly before speaking “ Behind you ….”.

Suddenly Rose was grabbed from behind, the sudden action scaring her so badly she jolted awake. She sat up in bed, her book falling to the floor with a thud as she glanced around the room quickly. She was sweating and shaking, scared out of her mind as her thoughts played out what had happened. Who was that boy? Who was that other man? None of this made sense, and Rose didn’t like it one bit. She looked over at her window and saw that it was open, when had she opened it? Did she open it and just forgot about it?

Rose sighs, pulling the blanket off her as she gets up out of bed and shuffles over to the window. She pokes her head out, looking around before closing it and going back over to the bed. It was still dark outside and when rose looked at the clock she saw it was only 3 in the morning. She picks up her book, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She goes to set the book on the nightstand, but stops when shes that there’s something on it. On the nightstand, by the lamp, is a skull of a small animal. Rose is not sure what kind, but she can see that the skull has designs carved into it. She didn’t know how to feel about it, it was gross and made her wonder where the hell it came from, and who put it there. The realization hit her; Someone came in through her window while she was sleeping, and placed this creepy animal skull on her nightstand.


	5. Well SHIT

Rose sat there on her bed, staring at this disturbing thing that laid on her nightstand. She pondered about what she should do with it. Throw it away, or should she show her parents? Wait, of course she should. Someone climbed into her room while she was fast asleep and left it there, that’s more than enough reason to show them the creepily carved animal skull. That, and this could also be the same person that was out there with her yesterday watching her in the woods. Yeah, she would tell her parents first thing when they woke up.

Rose sat back in the bed tiredly. She hadn’t got much sleep, but maybe she could squeeze in a few more hours before the sun came up. She laid down with a yawn, reaching over to her lamp and turning it off. She glanced at the window and froze in fear, someone was standing there watching her. She could not see their face, but she could see the silhouette of them in the window. Maybe she was seeing things, or her eyes were playing tricks on her, but Rose didn’t move. She was petrified with fear. She just stared, her heart thumping in her chest hard as she shook. How long have they been standing there watching her? How come she didn’t notice them? Then again, she was preoccupied with her thoughts.

The figure moved to the side away from the window, disappearing, and Rose bolted from her bed. She ran out of her room quickly and down the hall slamming her parent’s door open fast, startling the sleeping pair.  
“Jesus! Rose! “ Her father shouted, panicked but irritated that he was woken so early.

“Mom! Dad! There was someone outside my window!” She rushed to her parent’s bedside quickly.

Her mother looked at her “What are you talking about? Who was outside your window?”

“I-I don’t know! I turned off my lamp and looked over at my window and there was just someone standing there! I think they came into my room before, because my window was open before that and there was some weird animal skull on my freaking nightstand!”

Rose’s father jumped out of bed, quickly going to the closet. He opened it and pulled out the hunting rifle that he had brought in case of something like this happening or a bear got in the cabin. He threw on a coat and rushed out of the room, going down the hall and out of the front door. At this point, both Johnny and Alex were up and looking around freaked out and confused about what was going on.

Rose and her mother hurried out of the room, stopping in the living room where the two boys stood looking around in confusion. Rose’s mother walked towards the door, calling out to her husband.. She only got silence in return. After a few minutes, she walked over to the doorway, looking around before sighing and going to call for him one last time when the sounds of the rifle going off stop her in her tracks quickly. There was another shot, and another, the sounds of a yell following shortly after, and then everything falls dead silent. Johnny clung to his big brother Alex as Rose stepped forward, reaching out to her mother.”M-Mom, please come back inside..”

Her mother ignored her pleads as she stepped outside, slowly looking around for her husband, frightened. ”Danny? Honey? Say something, please!” Her voice was filled with fear and desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long update I was busy these past few days.


	6. Things got worse!

It all happened so fast, too fast for Rose to make sense of it and she found herself frozen in fear, staring in the spot her mother once stood. One second her mother was there, standing a little ways outside the door, and the next, she was gone… Lifted into the air by something with huge wings in one swoop. It seemed to take everyone a moment to come back to their senses, and when they did, it was Rose and Alex scrambling forward to the door. They slammed the door shut and Rose locked it quickly, her hands trembling.

She looked over her shoulder at her little brother, Johnny, who was freaking out and screaming about their mother disappearing. It didn't make sense, and she knew that there wasn't a flying creature strong enough to lift a 160 pound woman up into the air like she was nothing in this area. To add to the panic, Alex joined in on the yelling as he moved away from the door, leaving Rose there to try and gather her thoughts.

Rose finally spoke, but it was barely a whisper “Quiet..”. Alex and Johnny didn't hear her and just kept up their yelling. Rose turned and shouted loudly, getting both boys to quiet down. ”Shut up! Just Shut up! Freaking out and screaming like idiots is NOT going to help the situation.”

Alex glared “Then what is!? Did you not just see what the hell happened to mother?? You want us to calm down after that??”

“Yes Alex I was standing right there when it happened!" Her hands shook as she shouted, panicking despite what she was telling her brothers to do. She spoke before her brother could open his mouth “We cannot lose our shit. We need to stay calm and figure this out, okay?”. She looked from one brother to the other waiting for an answer. “ OKAY????”

“Fine! Okay, okay” Alex said bitterly, he hated taking orders from his sister but right now he didn't have much of a choice. Johnny only simply nodded, his eyes darting from her to the door.

“Good” Rose ran a hand through her hair as she glanced back at the door then around. She sighed and looked at Johnny “Okay…. Alright, Johnny you stay here, don't open that to anyone unless it's mom or dad.” He nodded, keeping his eyes on the door. Rose turned to Alex “I'm gonna go around and lock all the windows and doors. Alex, I want you to get your phone and try to see if you can get ahold of the cops”

“Yeah… Okay whatever.” He looked at her then Johnny before turning and pulling out his phone. Even though he would never admit it, he was scared and Rose could see it. She hurried out of the living room, going through the cabin and locking every window.

While halfway through locking the bedroom windows, the lights go out. She could hear Johnny starting to freak out in the living room. Rose turned and rushed down the hall, going back into the living room where Johnny stood clinging to his big brothers side. Alex looked over at Rose and they shared a confused glance for a split second before a crash from their parents bedroom interrupted whatever they would have said. Rose moved to Alex’s side as they stared at the open door. She had forgotten to lock their parents bedroom window, and now whatever was stalking them was inside the cabin with them. It was dead silent, the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the three standing there and the faint voice of the operator on the other end of the phone asking if everything was alright.

Rose didn't blink, she just stared ahead even though she couldn't see much, as the only light was coming from Alex's phone. Rose’s breath hitched as the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from the bedroom. They got closer, and out stepped a large man wearing what looked like an old, dirty, torn duster and hat… The same man from Rose's dream. _That's not possible. There is no way that is the same man._ She stepped back, Alex following as he pulls Johnny behind him.

“Who are you?! What do you want!?” Alex demanded, he tried to sound brave, but his voice cracked slightly at the end. It didn't matter though, the man did not respond, but instead he just slowly walked towards the terrified group. Alex was determined to ward off the man by stepping in front of his younger brother and his sister.”Stay back! I'm warning you! The cops are on their way!”.

Alex’s “threats” did not phase the man as he kept walking forward, and when Alex leaped at him, the man simply backhanded her brother, practically throwing Alex across the room and into the wall with a hard thud.

“Alex!” Johnny yelled and quickly ran to his big brothers side, who stayed laying on the ground, not moving. Was he dead? Rose wasn't sure, and before she could react, the man grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update again Valentine's day threw me off but as always I deliver with some help from a good friend, Enjoy!


	7. In HIS clutches

Rose stared in horror at the man. Even though he was so close to her, his hat was hiding his face from her view. He leans down slightly, shoving his face into her breasts roughly and began sniffing her. Rose jolted and gasped, her cheeks turning a light pink as she started to squirm, trying to break free from his grasp. This, unfortunately, only makes him squeeze her throat tighter in order to stop her attempts to escape.

Rose could hear him grunting here and there as he sniffed her, and it seemed like he was looking for something. She didn't know what he was looking for, or even what he was doing for that fact. His grip on her throat loosened and his hand slid down to her shoulder. Rose thought that he was done with his search, but that thought was quickly dismissed when he grabbed her shoulder, pressing his nails into her skin to keep her there as his head went lower. His other hand slid up under her nightgown, lifting it just above her waist so that he could press his cold nose to her stomach. 

This drew a squeak out of Rose, which only encouraged him more and he went lower before stopping just above her panties. Rose was certain that he was gonna rape her, right here right now, infront of her baby brother who was desperatly trying to wake up Alex as he watched terrified. Rose had to do something to stop him, anything, she wouldn't let Johnny suffer through watching this.

Rose is ripped from her thoughts as she felt the man's tongue drag up her stomach slowly, his hot breath on her cold skin. It gave her goosebumps and sent a shiver up her spine. Just when she thought things were going to get out of control, the man stopped. Satisfied with his search, he grabbed Rose and slung her over his shoulder and walked to the door.

“Let go! Let go!!” Rose screamed struggling hard as she kicked her legs, but this did nothing to phase him. The man kicked open the door, busting the lock like it was nothing before walking out outside. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment. Johnny got up, running to the door, hand stretched out to his sister who also was reaching for him, when two large bat-like wings sprouted from the man's back and he took off into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter I was rather busy today, life of a mother. Enjoy and I promise the next chapter will be longer hopefully!


	8. and so the mating begins..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning NSFW!

Rose woke wrapped in a warm blanket on an old mattress. Where even was she, and what had happened? As she tried to gather her memories, she looked around. She was in a dark room, the only light was coming from some cracks in a boarded up window and a few small holes in the ceiling.

She looked around the room, letting her eyes adjust to the dark. She saw that she was in some kind of office. It was old, and dusty, hardly touched other than some things slewn around the room. There was a large wooden desk over in the far right of the rather large room, and beside it was a chair that was on its side. On the desk was a busted computer, some pens, a shattered mug, and torn up papers. By the walls were a few filing cabinets, some were missing their drawers, which were either across the room or gone. 

Rose slowly got up from the mattress, the memories of last night playing through her head. She had woken from a nightmare only to find that someone had been in her room, and that same person was watching her from her window. She had told her parents, who both disappeared the moment they went outside. She and her brothers tried calling for help and barricading themselves in the cabin, but the man got in and kidnapped her.

“Shit..” Rose walked to the door, finding that it wasn't even locked. She opened it, and was hit with a wave of some horrible stench. How did she not notice that smell before? It was putrid, like something was left rotting. It was so bad Rose had to fight back the urge to vomit. She couldn't tell where the smell was coming from, but she could guess it was somewhere in this building. 

She walked down the hall and into a huge room. She stood on a platform overlooking what she could guess was a room where logs were cut. She was in a lumber mill… An old abandoned lumber mill, seeing that everything had a layer of dust on it.  
Rose went down the steps, she had to get out of here and back to her brothers. It didn't seem like the man was here, so maybe he was still out. She could take this opportunity to escape. She quickly made her way across the room, being careful not to bump into anything and make a ruckus.

A growl stopped Rose in her tracks and she tensed, glancing around the room quickly. She wondered if maybe he had a dog, or if there was a wild animal in the room with her, but as quickly as those thoughts came they were pushed away when something wrapped in a bloody sheet lands in front of her. Rose lets out a scream and falls back on her ass onto the hard floor. She scrambled back quickly and bumped into someone's legs. 

Rose looked up at who it was, and boy had she wished she hadn't. It was the same man from earlier, but he wasn't a man… He wasn't even human. Standing there was a 6 foot tall creature, his skin was dark greyish green. He was wearing that same torn and dirty duster and hat. He had long white hair, soft brown eyes.. Eyes that looked oddly familiar… And A mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He leered down at her, smirking and winking at her.

Rose stared at him a moment longer before scrambling away fast, crawling away from both him and the thing in the bloody sheet. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far away from him before he grabbed her leg and yanked her back. She screamed and kicked as he flipped her over on her back and pinned her down to the floor, immediately burying his face into her neck and sniffing her.

He was enraptured by her scent for some reason, and Rose didn't understand why. She could tell he really liked it too, by the weird noises he made as he sniffed. Rose felt him drag his hand up her thigh slowly, getting a small gasp out of her. She began to fight against him, pounding on his chest with her fists, but he was way stronger than her and it had no effect on him. However, the second she felt his sharp teeth graze her neck she stopped moving altogether, afraid that he would bite her. Instead, he slowly licked up her neck while his hands trailed up and down her body, touching and feeling every bit of her.

Rose squirmed, uncomfortable from both his touching and the cold floor beneath her. He quickly took notice and stopped. Getting up, he pulled her up with him and slung her back over his shoulder once again before hauling her and the bloody sheet back up the platform. He stopped by a door and opened it, slinging whatever was in the sheet into a dark room lit only by some candles. Rose noticed the smell was even worse there, and she soon found out why. The second he turned around to carry Rose away, she looked into the room, instantly regretting it as she turned pale and started to shake.

There was one body…. Then another… And another… There were tons everywhere, all hung on the walls of the room. Their faces preserved in horror, it was like looking at a really fucked up version of the sixteenth chapel. It was sickening, a horrific sight at that. What really sets Rose off is in the middle of the room, on some weird table, laided a body… But not just a random body… Her mother's body, naked and lifeless. Her chest had been cut open and sewn back together from the looks of the stitches. What kind of sick twisted maniac does this to people?! Tears pricked Rose's eyes, and she felt nauseous staring at her mother's body. 

The creeper glanced at her, then back into the room before snorting and shutting the door, having found her face to be amusing. He carried Rose back to the room she had woken up in and tossed her onto the bed, crawling over her in one swift motion.

Roses gasped when he grabbed her nightgown and literally tore it off her, not wasting a second to do the same with her panites. This left Rose vulnerable to him, and the cold air nipped at her bare skin. ”N-No please… Please don't do this.” She looked up at him with pleading, scared eyes, but this did nothing to hinder his plans.

He quickly rid himself of his pants, and Rose felt his member touch her thigh. She gasped and tensed up. He nestled himself between her legs, and she began to once again panic. Rose had never done anything like this before. Sure, she was 22, but she was never really into the whole dating thing and sex really never appealed to her as a teen. Now she was gonna lose her virginity on a dirty mattress in an old lumber mill to a phycopath!

Rose let out a cry as he plunged himself deep into her, sending a wave of pain up her spine. Fortunately for her, he didn't move after that, but instead stopped and let her adjust while he rubbed her side softly. He nibbled her neck and down her shoulder, then licked back up to her ear, drawing a small moan out of her. She hated to admit it, but she was becoming aroused by his play very quickly. He became aware of this and grinded inside of her to get more out of her and prepare her for what he was about to do. His hands went up to her breasts. He rubbed and lightly pinched her nipples, tugging on them gently. She gasped and tried to push his hands away “S-Stop that! Don't pleas- mm!” He silenced her with a kiss that made her cringe from the awful taste on his lips.

Once he figured she was wet enough, he wasted no time in thrusting into her quickly, picking up speed. He was very eager and passionate about it. His hands slid down and under her ass, lifting her lower end up slightly to give him easier access to her. 

Rose bit her lip, trying not to make a noise, but it was useless when he smacked a soft spot that sent a wave of pleasure through her body and made her moan. This only encouraged him further, and he did it again and again, wanting to hear those sweet sounds.

Rose's mind started to fog as her lust took over, and she found herself rocking her hips with his thrusts, pushing herself closer to her climax. Wanting release so desperately, she wiggled her hips and grinded. The creeper saw this, and complied to her unspoken request by thrusting harder. Rose spread her legs wider and pressed her body against him, wanting to feel his warmth, wanting to feel him, to enjoy his touch and embrace. 

Rose knew she'd definitely be sore later, but she didn't dwell on the thought for too long. That, and she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted to do was cum, and it wasn't long before she did, tensing up and arching her back as she orgasmed, she let out a cry of pleasure. After a few more thrusts, the creeper climaxed as well slamming into her roughly as he let out an howl and his wings shot out from his back, flapping once before he relaxed against her, panting.

He pulled out with a deep purr, and Rose relaxed, laying there panting tired, still shaking from her intense orgasm. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, flashing a toothy grin before fixing his pants and tossing the blanket over her shivering body. She didn't want him to go … He was so warm. The last thing Rose heard before he left and she fell asleep was "Ressst up Pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a longer and juicy chapter to my ongoing story I hope that you enjoyed it. Have a wonderful night and stay tuned to see what happens next!


	9. Damnnit

Rose woke still laying on that mattress in the office part of the lumber mill. She sat up and felt a sharp pain in her lower half. Instantly regretting her decision, she winced and shifted. Righ, she had been raped by that monster. She let him have his way. She could have done more, but she didn't. How could she have let herself willingly play into it? Rose felt sick and disgusted by herself. Here she sat naked on a dirty old mattress, with only a blanket covering her vulnerable and violated body.

What was she going to do? What about her brothers? She has to get back to them, though she does wonder if the cops got there already? If they were safe.… Or what if that monster got them? What if, what she could guess was a body in that bloody sheet, was one of her brothers?

Rose's heart clenches, and she brings her knees to her chest as the images of her mother laid out on the table in that hellish room crossed her mind. The harsh reality of it all was that her mother was dead, and she didn't have a doubt in her mind that her father was too. She was stuck here with a crazed lunatic while, just a few rooms, down there was a room full of a hundred, maybe more, of bodies.

What would happen to her when he was done using her? When she wasn't appealing to him anymore? She didn't have a doubt in her mind that she would end up like another body on that wall.

Rose was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something press against her back, and a pair of arms slide around her waist. Had this been in any other circumstances, Rose would have leaned back into that person's arms and relaxed, but it wasn't. She tensed up, panicking. She tries to pull away from her captor, however, she didn't get anywhere as the arms held her there.

She felt a nose press to her neck and heard deep erotic purrs from him. She quickly gathered it was the creeper at this point, but that still didn't calm her and the way he was rubbing his hands down and up her stomach made her guess he was back for round two.

Oh fuck, she wasn't ready to go again. Hell, she was still sore from last time. " No!" She struggled to elbow him and fight to get free, this time he let go. Rose quickly turned scrambling away even with the sharp pains in her nether regions.

He stared at her for a long moment, then snorted before getting up. He grabbed a bowl and set it down on the bed in front of her. She looked into the bowl and saw it was some kind of raw meat that she had never seen before, but she could take a guess of what it could be. It made her gag and she shoved the bowl back."I can't eat this!"

"Why… Not?" He growled narrowing his eyes at her.

She looked at him and glared "Because it's raw and I don't have a clue what the hell it even is!"

He let out a scoff "That does not matter... food...you will eat, for the baby?"

Rose tense at the mentions of a child ".. Baby? Are you saying…?"

He shook his head "Not yet but soon." He smirked but it soon dropped and he pointed at the bowl "Now eat."

"No! I won't eat that, it could make me sick." She shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. This only made him growl in anger and irritated him more.

"Then what?" He frowned growing impatient by the second.

"Food! I-I don't know! Fruits uh…. Cooked meat! Just not whatever that is!” She gestured to the bowl. “ …..and ...some water" Rose looked to the side not wanting to meet that gaze that seemed all too familiar.

The creeper huffed, grumbling something under his breath before walking to the door and out. He stopped and looked back, staring down at her before speaking. "Try and escape.. I will find… And punish you. Understood?"

Rose swallowed down her fear and nodded quickly, fearful of what exactly punishment would be. With that, he closed the door behind him and she could hear his boots fade away as he left, leaving her there alone in that semi dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on the update I have been a bit busy with somethings lately doing art and such. I have slowly been working on the story and hope to get back on track. Also I would like to give a shout out to my friend who has been helping me with this story and such while working on her own. If you are into Rvb You should go check out her stories Her author name is TheConfusedTissue. Shes an excellent writer.


	10. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who likes this story I have a comic going on Deviantart it shows what each character looks like but the story is different its the same but still different here's a link the the first page.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/lexylulu/art/The-Creepers-Breeder-page-1-828460203

Rose didn't think things could get any worse… But they did. Days turned into weeks, and soon Rose had been stuck there for almost a month. You would think oh that's not too bad, but for her it felt like a year. Every day he would return from hunting, drop his kill off and bring her food. He would leave to go do whatever he does with those bodies, letting Rose eat the food he brought her, then come back and take her. It didn't matter what she was doing, whether she was asleep or not, that didn't stop him from ripping the blankets off her body and ravishing her. Sometimes he would be gentle, and others he would leave her beyond sore and bruised, especially if he was upset, but he would always bring her something the next time as an apology. This was strange to Rose and she felt she was losing her mind, even more so when she was visited by the little boy in her dreams some nights. They would talk about nothing in particular, and every time she would try to ask about the Creeper, he would quiet down. There was a few times Rose tried to ask the creeper himself some questions, but this only led him to ignoring her or fuck her senseless for talking too much. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there, and escaping was exactly what she planned on doing.

Rose sat in the bed quietly, her eyes darting back and forth, she was listening ….. Waiting. She heard the soft whistle of a familiar tune she had heard before on the radio, but she couldn't remember what it was. Suddenly the whistling stopped, and she heard shuffling then the sound of boots walking down the hall, fading away. For a few minutes it was silent, then the sound of an engine starting up and the creeper pulling away in his truck.

Rose quickly gets to her feet, running over to the old dusty desk and reaching under. She pulls out some blood stained clothes and a backpack. She had been preparing for this all week, and now that he was taking off to go hunt, she knew he'd be gone for hours. This would give her plenty of time to escape and get to help before he realized she was gone. At least she hoped it did, or she was in for one hell of a punishment.

Rose quickly pulled on the clothes, though they were a tad bit big, it was all she could grab out of that horrifying room before she couldn't take it any longer and puked.

Rose opened the door, looking out of it and around before quickly rushing down the hall. She hurried down the steps of the platform, but was careful not to bump into anything and disturb it. She needed to buy herself some time to make it to a road, one that she could flag someone down and beg to give her a ride to the nearest police station or hospital. 

Rose ran across the room and to the large doors at the other side. She grabbed the handles and tried to pull one of them open, but it was way too heavy. She struggled with it for a few more minutes before giving up and quickly moving to find another way out. She was panicking at this point, and was just about to turn around to go back to the room when she felt a tug at her heart. She looked towards it and saw that there was a hole in the wall just big enough that she could squeeze through if she really tried.

She wasted no time in going to the hole and sliding the backpack through, getting down she crawled through. It was a tight fit, but with a few wiggles and sucking in her breath, she squeezed through the hole. Quickly grabbing the backpack, she jumped to her feet and took off sprinting into the woods like a madman. She felt a sense of relief as she looked around, it had been a month since she had seen the outside world and smelled fresh air.

It was so nice and relaxing, but a lingering fear crept over Rose as she walked forwards. If he caught her, she was doomed. Though he probably wouldn't kill her, he would no doubt throw her in that room and make her sit with those bodies. SNAP! Rose felt pain shoot up her leg and she crashed into the ground screaming out. She looked back and down with tears in her eyes, she saw that her ankle was snagged in a beartrap. Blood was already starting to pour down her foot from the wound and the teeth of the beartrap dug into her skin, tearing into her ankle painfully. Son of a bitch!


	11. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another update I'm sorry they take so long to get out, enjoy.

Panic, fear, and pain surged through Rose as her heart pounded in her chest. Her leg throbbed painfully as she grabbed the teeth of the beartrap and tried to pry it open. She slowly got it open by a few inches before her grip slipped, and it swung back, clamping down on her ankle again. 

“AHH!! Son of a bitch!!” She screamed in agony, shaking violently. Most people would have passed out by now from shock, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins keeps her going. Rose grits her teeth and tries again, grabbing the teeth once more and prying the mouth open slowly. As soon as she gets it open enough, she slips her foot out fast, letting go of it, and the mouth slams shut. Tears prick her eyes and she winces when she shifts, trying to get to her feet. 

The moment Rose puts weight onto the injured foot, pain shoots up her leg. She inhales sharply and grabs hold of a tree as the world around her starts to spin. Quickly closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath, holding it for five seconds before slowly exhaling. She opens her eyes again and nearly has a heart attack when she sees a man standing in front of her. He looks to be in his early 20’s, wearing a torn up dirty yellow t-shirt and jeans. The shirt has a hole in the lower part where a rose tattoo beside his belly button can be seen.

He looks up at the sky as if he’s watching for something… Or someone, then his eyes land on her and he speaks. “Rose, you have to hurry up, he will be back soon..” His voice tired and strained.

“H-How soon?” She shifted, now more panicked now than before.

He shakes his head “I am not sure… I can't tell when, all I know is he will be back soon, so you have to hurry.” He looks around nervously. “But be careful, he has more traps set out. I will help you get past all the traps, but after that you are on your own.”

Rose nodded. She didn't care if she had lost her mind and was seeing dead people, she would take all the help she could get if it meant getting away from that monster and his lair of horrors. She also knew that with the wound on her ankle, she didn’t have much time before she passed out from blood loss. She had no time to stop and deal with it either, he would be back soon. The man started walking, and Rose followed after him, limping and biting back pained noises. She tried to stay as close to him as possible but with the immense pain in her she was always a few feet behind.

It seemed like they were walking forever before he stopped and looked around.” You are past all the traps, if you keep going straight you will come across the road. Stay out of sight and hide if you see his truck” He turns and looks at her his eyes seem to be hollow dead lifeless “ And whatever you do...do not be afraid. He can smell your fear.” With that the man disappears before Rose’s eyes and she’s left standing in the forest alone.

Not wasting a moment of time Rose quickly started limping in the direction the man told her to go in. Not before long she comes across the road, letting out a sigh of relief as she leans on a nearby tree to catch her breath. Her eyes feel heavy but like hell she is gonna pass out right here, right when she so close to getting away. She started down the road staying on the side and close to the tree’s as she watched for cars and his truck.


	12. Oh fuck

Rose was growing tired, the adrenaline that had kept her going was quickly wearing off and her sight was growing fuzzy. She wasn't going to make it, and she knew she would die out here if she couldn’t get to help soon. Stumbling along the side of the road, her eyes started to grow heavy, along with her body as black spots started appearing in her vision. She didn't have long and she knew it, but perhaps this would be better than being stuck in that horrible place… Then again, her brothers needed her. 

Rose stumbled sideways, but caught herself before she fell into the road. "Come on…. Just a little farther… You can do this.." Desperately, she pushed herself to stand, but it wasn't enough. As she stepped forward again, she tripped, losing her footing and crashing onto the ground below her just next to the road. This wasn't how she was supposed to die, not here not now not on the ground in fuck-all knows where with her brothers still out there. Rose lifted her head slightly, but it felt like it weighed a ton, her eyes slowly closed as a blurry vehicle approached. The last thing Rose heard was the door of a vehicle shut and footsteps quickly approaching her before she slipped into unconsciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone? i hope well in this stressful time. This is a short chapter like super fucking short ( SORRY GUYS )but that is because I have been busy busy lately I hope you enjoy. A new chapter will be available soon one that will be much longer. Stay safe and be careful I love you guys!


	13. Safe and Sound...??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the longer chapter i promised hope you enjoy it i had some wonderful help with it by a good friend. I had most recently watched 1 and 2 and i realized i missed some important details i apologize also this time wise of 23 days doesn't apply in this story the creeper stays awake ill try to keep true to the story line but I'm gonna have to change some things if any one would like me to add maybe another character in of there own or anything let me know.

Rose woke, but before she even thought about opening her eyes she mentally checked her surroundings. She began noting everything, like how she for one wasn't dead and that she was in a nice warm bed. Secondly, she could hear faint talking in the background and the steady beep of a heart monitor. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked around. Confirming her suspicions, she saw that she was in fact in a hospital. She was in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV, and the clothes she once wore were gone, replaced with a clean hospital gown. Looking over to her right, she saw an older looking woman sitting in a chair staring down at her lap. Her eyes had a blank stare, as if she was in deep thought. This didn't last long, as she shortly brought her attention over to Rose and noticed that the traumatized girl was staring at her quietly.

The lady drew a shaky breath and leaned forward in the chair “You are not safe here, Rose. Far from it” 

“Who are you? What are you talking about?” Rose pushed herself up so that she was sitting up, now eye level with the stranger.

The lady shook her head and sighed ”Jezelle Gay Hartman, and you know exactly what I’m talking about. You need to get out of here. It's not safe, he’s coming for you”

“How do you know who I am?” Rose looked puzzled. How did this woman that she had never met before know her and about the creeper.

The woman, Jezelle, lets out a sigh “I've seen you... You and your brothers, in my dreams. I don't know why I know these things, but I just do. Truth be told, I hate having this in my head and not knowing why.”

Rose perked up at the mention of her brothers “My brothers….? Are my brothers okay? Have you seen them?”

The woman reached over and grabbed Rose’s hands, squeezing them tightly “They are fine, well as fine as they can be. They are not here though, and neither should you be. I have to get you out of here before that thing comes. He knows you’re gone, and he won’t stop till he gets you.” 

Rose had ignored the little boys warning the night her parents died, and she was captured. Like hell she was gonna ignore it this time. She nodded and threw the blanket off her as she got up from the bed with Jezelle’s help. Rose looked down at her hurt ankle and saw that it was bandaged up, wrapped in a cast. It hurt to put pressure on it, but it was not as bad as before, thankfully.

With Jezelle’s help, Rose limped to the door and out into the hallway, but the second they exited the room the lights began to flicker. Jezelle halts, looking up at the lights and around she begins to quickly drag poor Rose down the hallway fast.

“W-Wait! Slow down! I can't keep up. My ankle!” Rose could feel a burning sensation begin to start up in her leg as she used it to keep up with the older woman. This however did not make her slow down, but instead speed up, only when a Nurse that walked out of a patient's room noticed her did she stop. 

“What is going on here? Where are you taking that patient?” The nurse lowered her clipboard with a raised eyebrow.

Before anyone could answer that question, the lights go out, leaving the three standing in the now dark hallway. Rose felt panic and fear arise in her chest and she urged Jezelle to keep going, but was stopped by the nurse once again when she grabbed Rose's arm. ”Hey now you need to go back to your room you are in no condition to be out of bed”

Jezelle quickly pulled Rose behind her and away from the nurse “If she goes back to her room now ,he will surely get her!’

The nurse looked at Jezelle and opened her mouth to say something to the older lady, but was cut off by the loud sounds of a scream. Whipping around, the nurse ran down the hall towards the commotion and Jezelle, still holding onto Rose, dragged the girl in the opposite direction. Rose could hear more screaming and the sounds of metal and glass breaking in the distance. Her heart was pounding in her chest at this point, and she feared he would catch her.

They rounded the corner, and Rose spotted the exit at the end of the hall. Freedom! Maybe he wouldn't get her after all. But as quickly as that hope came, it was crushed back down when a person was thrown into the wall a ways down the hall. Rose and Jezelle quickly came to a stop, staring at the door the person flew out of. Heavy boots could be heard, and soon the creeper stepped out of the room and into the hall. She couldn't see his face, but Rose could tell he was pissed off, very pissed off.

Jezelle quickly pushed Rose back and away as the creeper began approaching ”Run! go! GO! You run and you don't stop!!”

Rose turned and ran as fast as she could down the hall and away from the creeper, even though her leg protested she ignored the pain. She didn't dare look back as she ran, but she knew the creeper was following her and very fast. Quickly turning down another hall she glanced back only to see the creeper slide across the tile past where she was. Her heart leaped into her throat and she started sprinting like a madman down the hall towards a different exit. As she approached the exit doors, a metal cart flew past her and collided with the wall, making Rose skid to a stop and turn around quickly. The creeper was coming down the hall and she had only seconds to think of a plan. 

Quickly, Rose ran into an empty room slamming the door shut behind her. She locked it and pushed the cabinet by the door in front of it to buy her some time. Turning she ran over to the window and tried to open it, but unfortunately, it had a stopper at the bottom that prevented it from opening all the way. Glancing around the room, she spotted a metal chair in the corner of the room. Quickly grabbing it, she went over to the window and lifted it. A bang on the door startled her and she nearly dropped the chair but caught herself. She threw the chair into the window, and it shattered on contact right as the door quickly burst open behind Rose. In one swift jump she threw herself out the window cutting her legs hands and side in the process. 

Rose scrambled to her feet and began running away from the hospital and into the parking lot, making it to the nearest vehicle which happened to be a truck. She slammed into the side of the truck not stopping fast enough and frantically tried all the door though to her dissatisfaction they were all locked. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the creeper drop down beside her and she turned, pressing her back to the truck. He approached her and grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground. He slammed her into the truck getting inches from her face and letting out a ear piercing shriek that made Rose scream in fear. 

She was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, I wanted to do something for my favorite horror movie jeepers creepers, I hope everyone likes it and enjoys, please leave a comment!


End file.
